


Trigger Kitty

by makuta_tobi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Gen, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Panic Attacks, Requests, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1462876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makuta_tobi/pseuds/makuta_tobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another request from an anon, this time for pale Meulkri<br/>Kankri requests some help from Meulin and she accidentally does something very bad</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trigger Kitty

Meulin crept through the winding meadow the dream bubble had produced. One good thing about being dead was that there was always some new place to visit. Sometimes it was a place on Beforus she had never been, other times a completely different world altogether, and sometimes it was a place that just didn't make sense, like it had come from someone's mind. Today, however, it was a place she was familiar with. The meadow that she liked to prowl around near her hive back home.

She was here now, however, for a completely different reason. She had received a letter with that all-too-familiar way of writing, inviting her to meet someone.

“meulin,” the card had read, “please c9me t9 the f9rest y9u t9ld me a69ut s0 we can talk in private.”

The letter had not been signed, and it had been cut short, as seen by several lines of scribbles on the page, but she knew who it was. Kankri, that numbskull, had though he could try and get her attention through falsifying his identity on a note written in red ink, with his well-known usage of 6 and 9 in place of B and O.

Old habits died hard, it seemed, as she kept herself low to the ground and peered around bushes before skulking out of them. She wished she could hear the chirping of the wingbeasts or the sounds of rustling leaves in the faint breeze that passed over her. She didn't blame Kurloz for deafening her, but she did miss it.

She peaked out from behind a boulder and saw that bright red sweater under light filtering in through the trees, black hair swaying in the breeze. Kankri was tapping his foot impatiently, waiting for her. He didn't like to be kept waiting, but she didn't care. She hadn't been to this place in sweeps and she was glad she still remembered way to this particular clearing. Forgetting herself momentarily, she got down on all fours and pounced.

“Kankitten!” she called, much too loud, and tackled him to the ground.

Kankri fell under her, completely taken aback by the sudden assault. As soon as they hit the ground, Meulin realized his mistake. Kankri's eyes widened and his breathing became erratic.

“Oh, shit,” she said to herself, jumping up from the shorter troll as he breathed heavily, shaking uncontrollably, “is this one of those panic attack things? Oh, what do I do, um...”

She knelt beside him and began to shoosh him, but it didn't seem to do much. She reached out to touch him but hesitated. Touch is what set him off the last time, she didn't want to make it worse. She decided to go another route.

“Kankitten... Kankri, can you hear me? Kankri!”

His breathing slowed down some, though he was still shaking, and he slowly turned his head to look at her.

“It's going to be okay, I'm here. I'm going to take care of you. It's all going to be okay. Can you see me?”

Kankri nodded, and she returned the nod. “I'm going to touch you a little bit, okay?”

Though he flinched when she reached out her hand, he accepted it when she began to pap his head.

“Shoooooooosh...” she said as she papped his head until the tremors subsided and he closed his eyes.

Almost an hour later, Kankri opened his eyes and stared at the back of Meulin's olive green polo shirt. His breath was steady and he realized that a blanket had been pulled over him, and a pillow of soft moss had been laid under his head while he was sleeping. It was strange, because he normally woke up when someone touched him, yet he hadn't felt a thing as these had been placed for him.

“Meulin?” the red-blooded troll groaned. She didn't answer, and he called her name again. “Meulin!” Of course, she didn't answer. She couldn't hear him. Damn that clown boyfriend of hers for making her deaf like this.

Luckily, the girl turned her head and smiled as she saw him sitting up.

“Kankitten, you're awake! How are you feeling?”

“Better... listen, we need to talk-”

“I am so sorry about triggering you or whatever. It wasn't my fault. Well, it was my fault, but I didn't mean to, and it was a complete and total accident, and if you hate me now, I totally understand, even though it would be pretty stupid if you did hate me, but I didn't mean to hurt you or anything and I totally forgot, and I was just so caught up in the nostalgia of this place, and I was thinking about one of my ships and-”

Kankri put a hand up to stop her.

“It's fine... I don't hate you. It's just that, I, um... oh maybe this wasn't such a good idea,” he muttered to himself.

“Hm?” the deaf girl tilted her head, her long black hair shifting on top of her head and a few strands cascading down around her horns.

“Look, we've known each other for a very long time, right?” Kankri said, straightening his back and looking her dead in the eye, making sure to speak slowly so she could read his lips.

“Of course, Kankitten!” she giggled, using the nickname that he would rather she not use.

“Well, over time we've come to have these... talks. You know? Be good friends and all, do nice things for each other, that sort of thing? We've become... close, don't you think?”

“Oh no,” Meulin frowned, “don't tell me-”

“Meulin, I'm pale for you and I was wondering if you felt the same way.”

Meulin rubbed her chin. This was a predicament. In fact, she did feel the same way. She truly liked Kankri, a lot, and being his moirail would be wonderful, she thought. But at the same time, she had to consider what the others would think. Porrim would more than likely sit her down and give her a stern talking to, and she already got a lot of sexual prompts from Damara, she didn't need any more.

“Well?” Kankri inquired after what seemed like an eternity.

“Of course, Kankitten! I'd love to be your moirail!”

“Okay... good, because... well, you kind of did the thing.”

“You mean the shoosh pap? Well, yeah, I had to, I didn't know what else to do, because honestly, you were freaking out, and that made me freak out, and what is a girl to do in that kind of situation, I mean, I had to calm you down somehow, and I mean, olive bloods are pretty good at doing things like this, so it was just something I had to do, I guess.”

“It's fine. I'm glad...”

“You're not as chatty as normal.” Meulin pointed out.

“I can't help it. Calming down from one of those panic attacks is really exhausting, and giving sermons is very difficult and requires a lot of energy.”

Meulin just smiled and hugged him. Kankri suddenly began to breathe heavier, not expecting the hug, but she began papping his head, still holding him tightly in the hug.

“Shooosh,” she whispered, and he calmed down, wrapping his arms around her, as well. And for a moment, Kankri was glad he was dead, because he could do this for all eternity.


End file.
